Princess of Night
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Kisara is the Princess of Night, a vampire of immense age and power. She's never had an interest in any other vampire or human, until she saw Seto Kaiba. SetoXKisara. Rating for later chapters and possibly language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess of Night**_

_Hey, so this is the story that won my poll. Again, which one it is should be obvious from the title. I have made a typical outfit for the main character on Polyvore again._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK_

Name: Princess Kisara Elizabeth Nosferatu

Age: 419 (looks 19)

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: Sapphire blue

Animal form(s): Black cat, Black dog, bat, Silver dragon, Black Hawk

Other powers: Hypnotism, Telekinesis, Mind-reading (Telepathy), Psychic (can see the future), Mutatio humanae victus vampiri (the ability to turn a human into a living/aging vampire), Super speed

Family: Sister (Lady Marian Alice Nosferatu)

Name: Lady Marian Alice Nosferatu

Age: 353 (looks 16)

Height: 5'3"

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Sky blue

Animal form(s): White cat, bat, White dove

Other powers: Hypnotism, Mind-reading, Telekinesis, Mutatio humanae victus vampiri (the ability to turn a human into a living/aging vampire), Super speed

Family: Sister (Princess Kisara Elizabeth Nosferatu)

_SK_

_**Prologue**_

She'd watched him for years, nurtured his growth. In all her existence she'd never seen a human with anywhere near the amount of potential that he had. She'd first seen him when he was just 12, the amount of sadness that he'd seen in his short life was more than most people had to bear in three times as many years. His strength and courage impressed her more than anyone else had in her long years. She was old, far older than anyone else. That's why she was the Princess of Night, a vampire of immense age and powers. She'd been born towards the end of 1590, on December the 27th to two vampire parents. Thus she was a vampire that aged. Until her 10th birthday she aged normally, after that she only aged one year for every 22 years. Currently she looked like she was 19 whereas she was actually _**419**_. There were no other vampires that even came close to the same age as her, most of them lasted only around 200 years before a hunter caught up with them, they got careless and people would realise that they weren't aging. The only vampire who was even close to her age was her younger sister, Lady Marian Alice Nosferatu, but even then there was 66 years between them. She was proud to say that she could clearly remember watching several of Shakespeare's plays the very first time they were performed, including: _Romeo and Juliet_, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, _Much Ado About Nothing_, _Measure for Measure_, _Macbeth_ and _The Tempest_. In all that time she'd never seen a human that intrigued her, until she saw Seto Kaiba.

_SK_

_**Chapter 1**_

For years now Seto Kaiba had had the feeling that someone was watching him. Strangely enough he never felt threatened by the presence, instead it was almost as if someone was watching over him. He'd also had a strange way with animals; ever since he was 12 he'd been able to get close to various black cats, black dogs, bats and black hawks. It was always those animals in those colours; if he didn't know any better he'd say that it was the same animals, but that was impossible. Whenever he was upset, for any reason, one of those animals always seemed to show up and make him feel better.

And that was just what he needed now, he might be 19 but in the business world age counted. There were numerous company owners who wouldn't do deals with him due to his age and there were others who would set odd conditions. This situation was one of the latter, Toshio Tanaka, one of the most prominent businessmen from Tokyo, had refused to do business with Seto unless he attended Aiko Tanaka (Toshio's daughter)'s 16 birthday party, a masquerade ball. He knew what Toshio was thinking, Daddy's Little Girl wanted him at her party so she could try and become his girlfriend, something which no doubt Toshio would be pleased with. If he didn't need a part of the technology that Toshio could provide, then he would have just forgotten the whole thing. As it was, he was getting ready for this masquerade ball, something he really didn't want to go to.

After he got there things didn't get better. Aiko and all her friends started to cluster round him as soon as he got there; in fact, Aiko was the worst of the lot. She had bleached blond hair, large fake breasts (a birthday present from her father) and was wearing the shortest pink mini-dress that showed way too much fake cleavage. Eventually, when Aiko realised that she wasn't going to get him to dance with her, they left him alone and he was able to 'hide' in a corner out of the way. The loud clubbing song that was currently playing faded and 'Angel' by Westlife started up. Lazily Seto looked around when suddenly his attention was fixed on the stairs to the ballroom. Two girls were stood at the top and were walking down in time to the music, their movements graceful. One looked about 16 while the other seemed to be 19, the same age as Seto. They were as different from each other as night and day; the younger of the two had softly curling blonde hair that was held back by two Victorian style clips, she was wearing an ivory coloured dress with silver embellishments on the straps and between the bust that ended just above her knees, silver high-heels, pearl jewellery (stud earrings, a pearl choker and matching bracelets) and a white lace mask. She wore pale pink lipstick and silver eyeliner around her sky blue eyes. The other one had long black hair that hung straight, on top of her head was silver tiara studded with what looked like hundreds of tiny diamonds. She wore a plain black dress that stopped just below her knees and a pair of satin peep-toe high-heeled pumps, in her ears she had a pair of silver earrings that had a small oval pale emerald with a teardrop-shaped black diamond below it. Around her slender neck was a matching black velvet choker. She had a black satin mask with silver embellishments and black feathers covering her face. She wore blood red lipstick on her perfect and smiling lips; black eyeliner framed her almond-shaped sapphire blue eyes. Both girls had very pale skin, both had a similar face making it obvious that they were sisters, and both were painfully, heart-stoppingly beautiful, although Seto felt that the older girl was the more beautiful.

At the bottom of the stairs they paused and looked around, the older one's eyes fell on Seto and rested there before she turned to her sister. They spoke for a few seconds, seemingly oblivious to all the eyes on them. They then went separate ways, the younger sister going straight towards a group of young men and she was soon dancing with one of them, some heir to a fortune and, from the look on Aiko's face, Aiko's current boyfriend. The other one had walked to the edge of the room and promptly vanished, much to Seto's disappointment.

"Looking for someone?" A musical woman's voice asked from behind him. Seto whirled around and saw, to his surprise and intense pleasure, the woman he'd been watching.

"How did you get behind me?" Seto demanded, deliberately not answering her question. She gave a light and musical laugh.

"Why don't we go for a walk outside and I'll explain out there. My sister can manage in here for a while." She smiled lightly. After a few moments Seto nodded his consent and offered his arm to her.

"Such a gentleman." She said with another smile, linking her arm through his.

Once outside they walked to a cherry tree that was covered in tiny twinkling fairy lights. Underneath it was a bench which Seto and the woman sat down. There was silence for a few moments before Seto looked at her.

"Would you mind answering my question?" He asked, a little irritated. This caused her to emit that musical laugh again.

"Always so focused. I simply moved quicker than most do. I can do many things that most people can't." She explained.

"Such as?" Seto asked, curious in spite of himself.

"To tell you that I'd have to tell you something even bigger than them." She smiled, getting up to go back inside. Before she could move Seto grabbed her arm.

"Then why don't you?" He asked. She looked back at him, a sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"If I tell you then you might run." She said softly.

"I promise I won't." He replied, for some reason desperate to make this beauty stop feeling sad. She simply looked at him for several moments before sitting down once more.

"First of all I may look human but I'm not, I'm a decidedly older species that can blend in with humans so well that humans don't even know that we really exist. We also have much longer life-spans than humans, I'm actually older than I look and am physically." She said before pausing, watching for his reaction.

"What species are you then if you aren't human?" Seto asked calmly. She sighed a sigh of relief, this was obviously the reaction she was hoping for.

"I'm a vampire." She replied softly, looking almost terrified that he would freak out and run. The effect her words had on Seto was instantaneous, he froze, his back poker straight.

"Are you making fun of me? There's no such thing as vampires." He hissed, looking annoyed at the thought that she was trying to make a joke out of him.

"Do you think that these are a joke?" She hissed back, showing a pair of long and curved, ivory coloured fangs. Again Seto froze but this time out of shock and slight fear. This caused the vampire to roll her eyes.

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to rip out your throat." She sighed in exasperation.

"Well excuse me for being careful when I've just found out that vampires are real and that I'm sat right next to one." Seto scowled causing her to laugh again.

"Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you. I've spent far to long protecting you to kill you." She smiled.

"What do you mean protecting me?" Seto asked suspicious.

"I've spent years watching over you and your brother and using my powers to make sure that you're alright." She replied.

"Like what?" Seto asked, curious again.

"Was is in Gozaburo's character to commit suicide?" She asked, Seto shook his head after a moment.

"After you took Kaiba Corp off him, he was going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen so I…convinced… him that it would be better for him to kill himself." She continued carefully. Seto was shocked, she'd just admitted to being responsible for his adoptive father's death but strangely he didn't feel threatened by her, rather he instinctively realised that she'd done it to protect _him_.

She felt very nervous after her admission, and, when he didn't say anything, thought that he was going to take what she'd said badly so started to get up to leave. Seto noticed this and, before she could get up, he gently took hold of her hand.

"So one of you're powers is mind control, what are your other ones?" He asked, causing her to look at him.

"So you're not bothered that I'm the reason for Gozaburo killing himself?" She asked, looking a little unsure.

"No, as you explained, at the time it was him or me and you chose to help me." Seto replied with a very slight but very genuine smile. She sighed, for some reason him telling her that he wasn't upset really reassured her.

"Well firstly, I don't have mind control, it's actually hypnotism, but I _**can**_ read minds, move objects using my mind and see partway into the future. Like all vampires I can move very fast but I'm one of two vampires who can turn a human into a vampire that can age if I so choose. I have more powers than any other vampire and I'm also the oldest vampire in existence." She explained carefully watching Seto for some sign that he was taking what she'd said badly.

"Why do you have more powers than any other vampire?" Seto asked, her hand still held firm in his.

"Because I'm the eldest vampire to be born one, my family have always been born as vampires. Because I'm the eldest I'm next in line to be the Vampire Queen, I will ascend to the throne when I turn my mate into a vampire that ages." She explained.

"Your mate? And who's that?" Seto asked, for some reason his heart falling slightly.

"Yes, my mate. Every vampire has one. As for who it is. I'm afraid that's a wait-and-see kind of answer." She replied smiling. She looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain soon. We'd better get inside." She said, standing up. Seto stood up with her and, letting go of her hand, offered his arm to her once more.

Once they walked back inside, Seto noticed that there was no sign of the vampire's sister or the boy she'd been dancing with.

"Typical Marian, always has to choose straight away." She muttered as she walked with Seto.

"What was that?" Seto asked, even though he'd heard her.

"Nothing, just relates to what we were talking about outside." She replied looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"You know, you never told me your name." Seto pointed out.

"You know you're right, it's Kisara." She smiled causing Seto to give a slight smile in return, one which only Kisara noticed. She turned and started to walk away, before she turned and looked back at him.

"By the way, Seto. Just so you know, who I'm choosing tonight will mean nothing to me. I'll see you again soon." She said with a smile and a wink before she walked off the that same group that her sister had. She danced with several different members of the group before finally stopping and leaving the room with one. Seto didn't see either of the sisters or the young men that had left with them again that night. He left not long after them as he refused to stay and put up with the mindless flirting of Aiko and her friends any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Princess of Night**_

_Hi, sorry it's taken so long to update this and 'Cupid's Bullet' but work has had me really busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to various lists, I really appreciate it. I might as well tell you a bit about where I got the idea for this story, when I used to post fanfics on Quizilla (before it went all strange) I read a story about a vampire princess who sort of fell for Seto. This story is actually loosely based around that concept, so if it was you who wrote it, thank you and could you PM me the name of the story and your name (it doesn't have to be your real one) so that I can credit you properly._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK_

_**Chapter 2**_

Kisara wandered silently through the halls of her sprawling manor house, the clicking of the heels of her boots and the rustling of her dress the only sounds she made, her mind deep in thought. She was thinking about Seto, something she did often, none of the other vampires understood her fascination with him except her sister. They couldn't comprehend that Kisara could be interested in someone who couldn't run as fast as the speed of light, balance an elephant on one finger or heal themselves after an injury within a few seconds. What they didn't know was that it was the fact that Seto _**couldn't**_ do any of these things that attracted her to him, along with the fact that the suffering that he'd endured was more than most people suffered in a lifetime. Marian, Kisara's sister, was the only one of their kind that understood, a few months previously she'd seen Mokuba, Seto's little brother, and had felt the same interest and attraction that Kisara felt for Seto. Both vampires had no wish to feed from the humans and many times had stopped other vampires from feeding from them.

Passing a silver edged mirror, Kisara stopped to examine her appearance; unlike the non-aging vampires, Kisara and her sister, both aging vampires, could see their reflection in mirrors. Her long black hair was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders with the few locks nearest her face pinned at the top of her head with a small silver Celtic knot tiara sat delicately on her head. Her large sapphire eyes were framed by thick black lashes which contrasted sharply with her pale creamy skin. Her full lips were a bright red and she parted them slightly, showing her sharp white teeth and fangs. She was wearing a dress that stopped about mid-calf made out of black velvet with fleur-de-lys woven into the fabric, the dress had a pannier skirt made of layers of black lace. Her black lace-up boots reached just above her ankle, were pointed at the toe, had a stiletto heel and were highly polished. Around her neck she wore a choker and a pair of chandelier earrings in her ears, both made of black diamonds. Dressed as she was, it was obvious to see that Kisara was the Princess of Night, a position that many other vampires coveted for themselves. An obscure cousin of hers and Marian's was trying to get the vampire throne and if Kisara failed to turn her mate by the next year, then Count Stefan De Noire would become King of the Vampires. That was something to be avoided at all costs as Stefan was completely different to his female cousins. He felt that humans should be treated like cattle, that the vampires should conquer the human world and enslave the humans; he also felt that male vampires should be able to have as many mates as they wished, something that he made clear that he was perfectly happy taking advantage of, he'd even hinted that he would take his two cousins as mates. Sighing Kisara shook her head to clear her thoughts before walking off to find her sister.

Not having a clue where to find Marian, Kisara closed her eyes and allowed her instincts to give her a clue as to where she was. There was a faint smell of paint in the air and the soft sound of a brush on canvas reached Kisara's ears causing her to smile. Opening her eyes she walked to the art room where Marian was sat painting. Her sister was wearing an ankle length strapless dress of pale blue satin that went well with her creamy skin, sky blue eyes and golden hair. On her feet she wore a pair of white Victorian boots that reached mid-calf and had a black heel, black toe and black buttons. Around her neck she wore a Victorian pearl choker with a small side view of Marian's face, on her right wrist she had a matching pearl bracelet and hanging from her ears were a pair of matching pearl earrings. Her long blonde hair was hanging softly around her shoulders, lightly waving and with a pearl tiara resting lightly on her head. Her eyes were ringed with silver eyeliner and the gentle smile on her lips was a soft pink.

Marian's blue eyes flickered briefly to Kisara before returning to her painting, a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Kisara, is something the matter sister?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the canvas that she was painting.

"Stefan is up to something, he knows that I'm going to reveal the identity of my mate soon and that I'll turn him shortly after. But there's no sign of him. I need to know what he's planning!" Kisara growled lightly in frustration.

"Why don't you send Maria? You know his weakness for beauty and she's certainly beautiful. Not only that but she's completely loyal to us." Marian suggested calmly, still painting.

"I would but he knows her by sight at least and will know where her loyalties lie." Kisara sighed in exasperation.

"How about Igone? She's considered one of the most beautiful of our people and I'm pretty sure that he's never seen her." Marian said after a moments thought. Kisara considered this.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, with her dark eyes, dark hair and tanned skin she's certainly beautiful. I'll get her on it." Kisara nodded.

_**Meanwhile, in a castle far away in the Carpathian Mountains**_

A petite Assyrian woman with long dark brown hair and large brown eyes so dark that they seemed black, lay on her back panting, her breasts heaving as she attempted to get her breathing back under control. Next to her lay a tall man of indeterminate race with deep brown hair and cold grey eyes, his arms crossed behind his head. Suddenly a raven flew in the window, holding a rolled up parchment and landed on the window sill, cawing loudly, causing the two of them to look at it.

"Go and get the message." The man ordered the woman harshly. Wordlessly she stood up and obeyed him, not even putting something on to cover her nakedness. He watched as she walked over to the bird, her hips swaying invitingly. She retrieved the paper from the raven which flew away and unrolled it.

"It's a message for me, the Princess of Night wishes to see me." She said, her voice high pitched and tinkling like a set of wind chimes, something which is pretty at first but gets annoying after a while.

"Then go Igone, you mustn't keep her waiting." The man smirked. She nodded and dressed quickly in a short blood red satin dress and a pair of matching heels. She then transformed into a bat and followed the raven. The man was lost in thought for a time but a knock at the door of his bedroom pulled him out of his revere.

"Who is it?" He called out, sitting up slightly.

"Tullia." A feminine voice replied. The man smiled.

"Come in _**my dear**_." He smirked. In walked a scantily dressed young Romanian woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. His smirk grew even more pronounced. Just because he'd just lost one companion didn't mean that he couldn't find another to replace her. In fact, he could already feel his cock hardening again.


	3. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Princess of Night**_

_Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had awful writers' block for this story. I'm actually considering putting some of my unfinished stories up for adoption, just so that I've got some clear space. This is probably going to be the final chapter as what I want to happen could be done in this one chapter, although I __**will**__ do a short epilogue._

_Btw, I __**have**_ _'borrowed' something from Twilight. It should be obvious._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Seto hadn't seen anything of Kisara in six months, not that he was too worried about her, he knew that she could take care of herself, being a vampire and all. But still, he felt like there was a part of himself missing whenever she wasn't around and that unnerved him; he'd never felt that way about anyone. Sighing, he turned his attention back to his laptop and his work, it might have been nearing midnight but he still had to get that work finished. Suddenly a black hawk swooped onto the railing of the balcony outside his office. Seto stood and walked over to the French windows before opening them. The hawk, swiftly flapped its wings and soared into his office. Seto whirled around, only to see Kisara stood behind him with a soft smile on her face.

"Let me guess, turning into a hawk is another of those powers we were talking about?" Seto asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Of course." Kisara smirked back.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kisara." Seto said suddenly. She instantly sobered.

"I wanted to know if you've noticed anything strange going on recently." She replied, musingly.

"What, apart from meeting a vampire?" He asked, with another smirk. This caused her to laugh lightly.

"Yes, apart from that." She grinned. He paused for a few moments, thinking about his answer.

"Well…I have noticed that bats have been swarming around the house for the past few weeks, that and there have been more spiders about." He said after a while. Kisara's face paled more than normal (an amazing feat for a vampire).

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, slightly concerned.

"You're in terrible danger! I shouldn't have stayed away so long!" She replied, looking panicked.

"No, you shouldn't. If you had come sooner then I could have followed you here sooner." A malicious voice sneered behind Seto. He whirled around to see a tall man with deep brown hair, almost the exact colour of mud, and cold grey eyes stood there. The stranger was dressed in a similar style to that of the British Regency period.

"Stefan! What do you want?" Kisara snarled, leaping forward and placing herself between Seto and the stranger.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the Vampire Throne… and you and your sister. If I kill him then I can get you." Stefan sneered, a malicious glint in his eye. Stefan's declaration confused Seto, a feeling that he didn't like, it didn't seem to make sense.

"Why would killing me make a difference?" He asked, incredulous. Stefan's expression grew more predatory.

"She hasn't told you yet? Oh dear. All you need to know is that it's _**her**_ fault." Stefan replied with yet another sneer.

"Enough Stefan! To get to Seto you're going to have to go through me!" Kisara snarled, the feral expression looking very out of place on her beautiful face.

"Gladly, cousin." Stefan replied, lunging for her. Kisara ducked the swipe of his long-nailed hand, narrowly avoiding the cruel talons. Before Stefan could process what had happened, she slashed her own long sharp fingernails into his face, leaving long, bleeding score marks. The fight continued on in a similar way, Stefan would attempt to hit Kisara but that was like trying to have a fight with smoke, Kisara would then retaliate. But as the fight wore on, Seto could see that Kisara was tiring while Stefan seemed to be untiring.

Seeing Kisara's tiredness, Seto decided to do something to try and help. Knowing that both of them were vampires, he made a drastic decision. Grabbing a glass jug he smashed it, this didn't get the attention of either vampire but his next action did. Selecting the largest shard (part of the handle) he quickly slashed his right wrist. The flow of blood caused both vampires to stop their fight. Stefan's expression instantly turned hungry while Kisara's was pained. As Stefan started to move Kisara let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She muttered. Without warning she turned into a big black dog and bounded past Stefan before standing between him and Seto again. This caused the other vampire to snarl in an animalistic manner, there was no coherent thought whatsoever in his eyes. He tried to rush past Kisara to Seto but she anticipated his movements and leapt at him, viciously ripping his throat out. With a surprised gurgle, Stefan sank to the floor , staring at the ceiling with blood flowing out of the open wound in this throat. He died with no sound, just a shocked and disbelieving expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe that a woman had beaten him. Kisara had turned back to her normal form and stood watching Stefan die with his blood still around her mouth, no emotion in her eyes.

A gasp and a thud behind her alerted her to the fact that Seto needed help. Throughout this time, blood had been flowing quickly from the vein in his arm and dripping on the floor. In fact he'd lost so much blood that he'd collapsed on the floor in the pool of his own blood. In a flash, Kisara was by his side.

"Kisara?" He asked, his voice slightly weak and his eyes unfocused.

"I'm here Seto." She smiled softly.

"Could you make sure that Mokuba's alright? I don't want him alone." He asked, it was obvious that he was convinced that he believed he was going to die.

"Seto, you're going to be fine. I've looked after you for far to long to let you die." She said. Seto just looked at her.

"Seto, there was a reason that Stefan wanted to kill you. You're my mate, he knew that if he killed you it would have weakened me." She confessed.

"_**I'm**_ your mate?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." She said softly, a small smile of relief gracing her face at his lack of panic. He didn't say anything, he just lay back once more and tilted his head to allow her easier access to his neck. She understood instantly, that the action was him accepting her. Carefully, so as not to disturb him more than necessary, she leant down and pressed a soft and gentle kiss on his neck. She kissed the same spot for a few moments before swiftly biting down. Almost as quickly as she'd bitten, she pulled her fangs out of his neck before biting her own wrist and dripping some of her blood into his mouth. That done, she carefully moved him into his bedroom to wait for him to finish turning. While most vampire stories state that a simple bite will turn the victim into a vampire but that is not strictly true. For a vampire with the ability to turn a human into an aging vampire to do just that, they _**do**_ only need to give the person one quick bite, although it needs to be coupled with some blood from the vampire. But a normal vampire has to completely drain the person of blood as well as giving them some of the vampires blood to drink. By only biting him briefly, Kisara was deliberately turning Seto into an aging vampire.

When Seto woke up it was morning. He felt fairly normal, a little groggy perhaps but still normal. Instantly he remembered the events of the night before and he sat bolt upright. Sat in a chair next to his bed, reading calmly, was Kisara. She was wearing a plain knee-length black dress with wedge shaped straps with the thicker end on the top of her shoulder and a slightly flared bottom. Over the top she wore a black brocade under-bust corset, emphasizing her slight waist. She was also wearing a pair of Victorian-style white boots with back trim on her feet; around her neck she wore a black crystal choker and in her ears she wore a pair of simple black crystal earrings. Her lips were the same bright red that they always were when Seto saw her, and her eyes were ringed in the same back eyeliner. The only difference that Seto could see between when she fought Stefan and now was she was wearing a large crystal tiara and her hair was curled elegantly. When he sat up, the noise that resulted attracted her attention and she was gazing curiously at him. Once it was obvious that he'd finished his perusal of her appearance she put her book down and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his jaw, her eyes and expression soft.

"Really well, much better than I thought I would after losing a lot of blood last night." He replied honestly.

"Yes…we need to have a bit of a talk about your 'diversion'. "She said musingly, making Seto wince slightly at the thought of what that talk would be like. "But for now, you need to get up and dressed. My official coronation's soon and I'd like you to be present there. Your brother is invited too, Marian has volunteered to look after him." She continued, bringing Seto out of his thoughts.

It was several hours later that Seto was able to be alone with Kisara again, she'd managed to talk to him about his actions during her fight with Stefan before her coronation so he no longer had to worry about that. Kisara had returned with Seto and Mokuba to Kaiba mansion, something that Seto was grateful for as he wanted to spend time with her but Mokuba had school in the morning. As soon as his bedroom door was closed, Kisara was by his side, her arms around his neck while his were settled firmly around her waist. She was still dressed as she had been for her coronation; he'd never seen a more beautiful sight when she entered the throne room next to her sister. Like the first time he'd seen her, the differences between the two sisters were evident in their clothing. While both were wearing ball gowns, Marian's was sky blue which she wore with sapphire and diamond jewellery and tiara and a pair of white shoes, Kisara's was made of black silk with hundreds of tiny diamonds sewn into the bust. Her black shoes also had hundreds of tiny diamonds attached to them; around her neck she wore a platinum and diamond necklace, there were platinum earrings with diamonds and pearls hanging from her ears and she had diamond and platinum bracelets on both her wrists. Her hair was still curled elegantly but her tiara was sat on a black silk cushion next to her throne. It had been a shock when Seto himself had also been crowned after Kisara. Because he was Kisara's mate and she had been crowned as the Vampire Queen so it really shouldn't have been a surprise that he was crowned as her King. Pulling his thoughts back to the present, Seto leant down and pressed his lips against hers, softly kissing her.

Half an hour later, they were laying on his bed under the silk sheets, their bodies entwined and their breath coming in short gasps as they moved together. Seto had never felt such completeness until he was buried deep within her. Their movements became faster and faster as their climax approached. As Kisara reached hers, she cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. When her inner muscles clenched around him, his climax burst out of him as he shouted her name before collapsing next to her, both of their chests heaving.


	5. Epilogue

_**Princess of Night**_

_Hey guys, so this is the epilogue for this story. I know it was another short one but I just have no ideas on how to make it longer._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**SK**_

_**Epilogue**_

Seto woke up early, as was his habit, upon hearing gentle singing from the next room. Carefully he rose and pulled a pair of pyjama bottoms on before making his way to where the noises were coming from. Stood there was Kisara, his wife, with their youngest child, Isolde. The others, Arthur (3) and Eirwyn (5), were asleep in their rooms but Isolde seemed to be having trouble settling back down to sleep for a bit after being fed. Softly he walked over to his wife and baby daughter. Putting his arm around Kisara, he joined in with singing a lullaby to the baby. Soon she was fast asleep and Kisara put her in the crib. As he watched Kisara and the baby, he was startled about how much his life had changed in 6 short years; he was happily married with three children, his company was doing better than ever and his wife had managed to end the feud between him and Yugi (and Yugi's friends, although he still didn't like Tea Gardiner).

There had even been changes in Mokuba's life, when he'd turned 17, Marian had aged to look 17 as well and it was discovered that Mokuba was Marian's mate. This had only been discovered because Mokuba had almost killed himself riding a motorcycle, something which he'd never tried again much to Seto's relief; in fact, he would have died if Marian hadn't turned him, instinctively she's turned him into an aging vampire. Even though they were both officially 18 in the eyes of the law, they'd been married since just a few months after the motorcycle incident. They were even expecting their first child.

"Daddy?" A light voice asked from the door. Turning around, he saw his eldest daughter stood there.

"Are you alright Eirwyn?" He asked gently, picking her up.

"I woke up and can't go back to sleep daddy." She pouted. He laughed softly.

"Well why don't we go and read a book for a bit?" He asked. Eirwyn nodded eagerly. As he turned to carry their eldest back to her room, his eyes caught Kisara's. True his life was very different from how it used to be, but he wouldn't have changed it for the world.


End file.
